


Is Lowman Getting Soft?

by Winchester92



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester92/pseuds/Winchester92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy finds a girl that is getting user his skin. What if that girl turns out to be Gemma's and JT's daughter? Will it work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear, prospect, if you do not let me in the fucking clubhouse, you will not be patched in for another year!" Quinn heard a woman outside of the Tacoma clubhouse.

He walked outside, lighting a cigerette, only to be knocked out of breath. He looked down to see his 'neice' letting go of the hug.

Ashley-Blake Teller had been on her way back to Charming so she decided to drop by Tacoma.

"Ash? What the hell are you doin' here girl?" Ashley stole his cigerette from him.

"Well I was about to kick your prospects ass, for not lettin' me in the damn clubhouse." Quinn smirked, *She would have too.* He thought while stealing his cigerette back from her. "Anyway, I was passing through and I decided to stop by, where's Koz?" She followed him into the clubhouse.

"Right over there, that sweetbutt has been tryin' real hard to get in bed with him, so you might not want to bother them." Ashley rolled her eyes at Quinn's warning.

"I wish I had some fucks to give." Ashley smirked and walked over to Kozik. He didn't pay attention to who she even was.

"Hold on sweetheart there is plenty enough of me to go around." Kozik was kissing the brunette in the process, so the sentence was in pieces.

"No there is not, I want you all to myself Kozy!" The brunette whined.

"Bitch go away." Ashley warned and pointed her finger to the bar. Kozik looked up and pulled her down in his lap. 

"You, finally come to pick me up on my offer." Kozik winked and Ashley laughed and got out of his lap.

"No, silly. I was around thought I'd stop by and say hi." That was all she could get out before the door to the clubhouse opened and man appeared. "Wow, who is that." She mumbled hoping no one could hear her wow.

"That's Happy, I'm suprised you haven't met him before. He has been to Charming a few times." Kozik shrugged before leading her to the bar where Happy was headed.

"What the hell are you doin' Kozik?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to introduce you two." He sat down on a bar stool and she did the same.

"Hey, Hap." Kozik motioned for a shot.

"Hey." He replied in a low raspy voice, and Ashley had to admit it was too sexy. His eyes moved to Ashley, "Come here," 

"Uh, ok?" She made he way over there and was shocked when he pulled her into his lap and put a strong hold around her waist. "What the hell! Let me the fuck go, you asshole." She struggled against his hold.

"Happy, that's Jax's sister, JT's and Gemma's daughter." Happy quickly pushed her away maybe a little to hard after he heard Kozik's words. Ashley's back hit against the back of the bar, and she could tell it was going to leave a bruise.

"Motherfucker!" She grabbed her keys from the top of the bar and made her way to the door with all eyes on her. "I'm never fucking coming to this motherfucking clubhouse again, is it my clothes that make me look like a fucking sweetbutt or what? Well excuse the hell out of me I'll get a new fuckin' wardrobe. Bye Kozik. See you later Quinn." She turned to Happy, "Your gonna fuckin' get it, if I see you again." Ashley stormed walked to her car and drove.

-

"Who the hell is in my damn house?!" Ashley exclaimed as she saw the Harley parked infront of her house.

She barged in only to find a gun in her face.

"What the fuck Tig?!" She let out a laughed as he pulled her in for a hug. 

"Sorry gorgeous, I thought you were someone else." Tig took his place on the couch were he was before he answered the door. Ashley sat down beside him, not being able to get Happy out of her mind.

"Hey, Tiggy?" She watched as he changed the channel on her tv.

"Yeah doll?" He didn't look away from the tv.

"You know a guy named Happy, from the Tocoma charter?" Ashley played with the zipper from her black leather jacket as he looked over to meet her eyes.

"Yea, why?" Tig's eyes went wide as he thought of what she could have done with him in the week she had gone to see her friend in Washinton. "You fucked him didn't you? Happy is going to die! My goddaughter is not a sweetbutt!" 

"No! Tig, I just met him, Koz introduced us." Ashley was clearly not going to tell them he mistakend her for a croweater. 

"I wouldn't even letting you be hanging around that asshole if he didn't save your fucking life." Tig rolled his eyes.

About four years ago Ashley was 23 and had a bad addiction to cocaine. Kozik detoxed her and went to meetings with her and everything. He really did save her life.


	2. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting Job planted on Happy!

Ashley had been back for two weeks, and was about to kick some serious ass. Ima, trashy porn bitch, decided it would be fuckin' hilarious to shoot out her tires and key her car, her baby. Ashley was about to walk out of the club house when she heard 4 shots ring out.

She ran out side with all the boys only to see her license plate that said 'Ima'.

"Motherfucker! You just can't shoot out the damn tires you'll bend the rims!" She ran to her car and looked on the drivers side to see it keyed. 

Suddenly there was a line of bikes pull in, she quickly noticed one of them was Kozik.

"Kozik! Do you guys have church any time soon?" Ashley ran up to him and he shook his head. "Good now drive me to Cara-Cara." He did what she told him to because he could tell she was super pissed.

"Ok Luann, where is she." Ashley said while Kozik was....entertained by the shoot they were doing.

"Don't bust her face, Ash, she has a big shoot coming up. But she's in her dressing room." Luann continued directing, while Ashley ran to her dressing room.

"You really thought you could get away with this bitch. I've already beat you ass before in highschool, now your gonna make me do it again?" Ashley took a fistful of her hair and banged her head down on a table. She then got on top of her and punched her. Ima got a few decent swings in before Ashley got her back. 

Ashley felt a strong familiar arm pick her up by her waist she struggled against his hold. She looked up to see Happy.

"Oh your here too great why don't I kick everyone's ass today." Ashley beat on his chest but he only chuckled. Happy handed her over to Jax who was laughing. 

"Kozik, called you didn't he- damn my jaw hurts, bitch busted my lip too." She got out of Jax's hold and walked into the bathroom.

Ashley cleaned herself up and put her straight hair in a messy bun. She got ready to face at least a week or two of them referencing their fight.

"Well look who it is, hey Rockey." Clay said everyone chuckled. Ashley just flipped them off as she walked outside.

"Hey Hap, follow'er would ya?" Happy nodded his head and walked out only to find her gone. *Bitch musta walked.* 

Ashley was only 15 minutes from Cara-Cara, when she heard rumbling of a motercycle. It stopped beside her. She looked over to see Happy.

"Great, here to give me another bruise." Ashley rolled her eyes and kept walking. He followed. 

"Get on the bike." He comanded while his voice sent shivers down her spine

"No." She resisted.

"Get on the bike before I make you, Ashley." *Damn it he said my name!* She gave in and got on.

He gave her a spare helmet and she put her hands around his waist. Happy felt her breast on his back and felt like he could get used to that.

-

"So you think Bill is better than Eric?" Ashley asked Juice while drinking a beer.

"Yes he is nicer and good hearted." Juice took a drink while Ashley sighed.

"Ok first of all, your drunk if you think Bill is better than Eric. Second of all Eric is hot and is por trade by Alexander Skarsgård." When Ashley finished that sentence the new prospect, Halfsack, said that Jax wanted to see her.

Ashley followed him to where Jax and Happy were standing. 

"What, Jax?" She stared at her brother while he handed her a cigerette. 

"Some shit went down with the Mayans, and we aren't for sure but they might be coming after family, so Happy's gonna be your babysitter." Jax said while Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm 27, I think I can handle myself." She took a drag off of her cigerette.

*I'm 30, hell yes! I'm gonna get this girl.* Happy thought.

"Look, Ma has somebody watchin' after her too." Jax threw his hands up.

"Yea I bet she has Tig. No offense but I don't know him well enough to trust him. Why couldn't you assign Koz." Ashley put the cigerette out by stomping it against the concrete ground.

"I didn't assign him, Quinn and Clay did." Jax smirked and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Of course, well I'm going home." She walked away to her '67 Chevy Impala that had gotten fixed, and drove home. Happy's Harley following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> So second chapter!!! Two in one day because well I would like to see what you guys think about it! 
> 
> So leave me a comment good or bad!
> 
> I don't not own Sons of Anarchy!


	3. Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy's confusing

"Do you want anything?" Ashley asked as she sat her keys down on her counter.

"A beer?" Happy made himself comfortable on her couch.

"Here. Make yourself comfortable." She handed him one, she then went down the hall way into her bedroom. 

When Ashley came out she had a 2 pillows and a blanket. Happy knew he wasn't going to be using those in the next night.

"Night." She said while he stood up and walked over to her. Happy was close, really close to her face and kissed her. He loved that she kissed back almost right away. He pulled back and smirked.

"Night." Happy walked back over to the couch and layed down, turning on the tv.

-

"Ok, Tar, I'm going to explain this once ok?" Ashley asked Tara while they were sitting in the hospital cafiteria after they had finished their shift.

She nodded. "So I went to my bedroom, got him some blankets and stuff, told him goodnight, and he gets close to me and kisses me then says goodnight." 

"Well sounds like he is just looking for Jax to fight'em." Tara said sarcastically.

"Speaking of my brother, what's going on between you? I mean a week ago when Abel was born, you two hadn't seen each other in 6 years, then this morning I seen you leave his house?" Ashley smirked at Tara seeing as though she caught her red handed.

"I was just informing him about Abel's health." She cleared her throat. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm so glad your back with him." Ashley's tone became more serious, "Tara I've never told anybody this but Kozik. You have to promise not to tell anybody ok?" 

"Ok." Tara nodded.

"Wendy...she was the one who...started my addiction. Her hangout was were I snuck out the day of Jax's patch-in party. Jax he wouldn't belive me if I told him and Ma would probably kill her." Ashley put her head in her hands. 

Just then Happy walked in and looked at Tara and Ashley. *Damn!*

"Uh, Ash?" Tara patted her shoulder while looking at Happy.

"What? Are you mad at me for not telling you. I don't blame you, I'd be pissed." Ashley whined with her head still in her hands.

"Clay sent me to get you to the clubhouse." Happy stated while Ashley sat up and sighed.

"You again. See you later, Tara, wish me good luck." She got up ang grabbed her keys.

"Good luck, chick." Tara smirked while they walked out to the elevator.

"Are you gonna be confusing again?" Ashley tapped the button down to the 1st floor.

"Maybe, is this confusing?" Happy roughly grabbed the back of her hair in his fist and pulled her in for a kiss. This time he snaked his tounge in her mouth. He was not suprised when she did the same thing. 

When Happy heard the ding, he pulled back and put his famous smirk on. He walked away leaving her in the elevator. Ashley was stunned but managed to walk out of the elevator. 

"Motherfucker." She whispered under her breath.

Ashley caught up beside him, "Yea that was confusing." He chuckled and lead the way out the door.


	4. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions

"Mom, I need to talk to you, it's urgent." Ashley said as she walked in the door. She looked at the table and saw her very angry family, including Tara and Kozik.

"Sit down." Jax snapped.

"Asshole's!" Ashley directed to Tara and Kozik, "You told them?!" 

"We thought it was for the best, gorgeous." Kozik added.

"Did Wendy do that to you? I'll kill the junkie." Gemma said tapping her foot.

"We need to take a calm approach to this." Clay motioned for Gemma to calm down.

"Yea, she did. It's done, over with. Nothing you can do about it." Ashley sighed and sunk down in her chair.

"The hell I can't!" Gemma stood up and marched upstairs.

"Ley, I'm gonna make this right." Jax walked out of the front door and Tara followed.

"Dammit." Ashley put her head in her hands, she didn't want anybody to see her crying. "Some shit is gonna go down and it's all because of me and my stupid choices." 

"It's ok, darlin', let it all out." Kozik rubbed her back.

"Don't fucking touch me." She choked out. Kozik then chuckled and pulled her in for a hug, she accepted.

-

"Bye Kozik, I love you." Ashley kissed him on the cheek an laughed because right behind Kozik, Tig was there sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Tigs doin' that thing again isn't he?" Kozik rolled his eyes .

"Yea." Ashley patted him on the shoulder. She then looked at Happy who didn't look like he was going anywhere. She walked over.

"Aren't you gonna ride back with Koz?" Ashley hopped up on the top of the picnick table and lit a cigerette.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, girl." Happy's lip twitched into a half smile as she grinned.

"Is Happy smiling?" Tig asked Bobby in a whisper.

"I think so, looks like Ash is talkin' to 'em." Tig nodded and walked over to where they were.

"Hey gorgeous, can I talk to ya'?" Tig took the cigerette out of her hand and took a drag.

"Yea, Tigger." Tig lead her inside the clubhouse where a bunch of croweaters were  
scattered around.

"Hey look, I just wanna make sure your happy darlin'. If he treats you wrong you come to me." Ashley choked on her beer a croweater had got her. Tig patted her back.

"What?! Tig I'm not goin' out with anybody." Tig looked like a deer caught in headlight there.

"Uh, sorry doll. I thought you and Happy had somethin'." He walked out of the clubhouse, leaving Ashley there in confusion.

"Motherfucker!" Gemma said in a somewhat cheerful voice as she walked through the clubhouse. 

"What is it Ma?" Ashley walked over while Gemma lit a joint.

"Your here. I thought you and Happy would be gettin' it at your apartment." She laughed while Ashley sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Really?! Tigger already talked to me about that, fuckin' protective Godfather by the way." Ashley made her way out the door when she heard Jax yell her full name.

"Ashley-Blake fuckin' Teller!" She stopped in her tracks.

"Kill me now." She rested her head on the bar, "Yeah, Jax?" 

"You fucking Hap?" Everyone turned at that question, even the croweaters.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of y'all! No I'm not 'fucking' Happy! Even if I was it would be none of your buisness, especially not yours Jax." Suddenly the door opened to Kozik, he was mumbling on how he forgot something but Ashley kept going. "You have bad fuckin' taste. She was supplying me for free. The secrets out, Wendy was the one who got me addicted. You made a shitty choice in fucking her, but you stand here and give me heat for something that's a way less of deal than fucking Happy?!" Ashley slapped him and made her way down to the hospital.

When she got there she went to the front desk, "I'm here to see Wendy Case." The nurse lead her to Wendy's room.

"Wh-what are you doin' here?" She was ready to press the call button.

"I just wanted to say the cats out of the bag now. Everyone at the clubhouse knows about how you got me addicted so..." Wendy's eyes went wide. Suddenly Happy burst through the door and grabbed Ashley by her arm.

"You, bitch they're gonna kill me." She covered her mouth with her hands. "I'll never get to see my Abel." 

"He is not yours! He will never be yours. Tara has been more of a mother to him in a past week than you'll ever be in your life! And I hope they do." Happy pulled her out of the room and walked with his hand manhandling her arm.

"That was stupid." Happy looked at her, there were tears brimming her eyes.

"Thanks." She let out a humorless laugh.


	5. Drinking Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word, Stahl

"Happy why are you still here?" Ashley asked walking in her kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Your movie collection sucks." He complained and followed her into the kitchen.

He pushed his front against her back and kissed her neck. 

"Happy?" Ashley asked confused but it came out as a moan.

"Yeah?" He asked between the kisses and biting....and sucking.

"I - I want you." She blurted out and her turned her around and picked her up setting her on the counter.

He kissed her hard, they ended up panting on her bed.

"After that, your mine." Happy kissed her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

-

Donna, one of Ashley's best friends since highschool, pulled into Ashley's driveway grabbing the kids from the back seat and walked to her door.

She knocked and Ashley opened up. 

"Aunt Ash!" Ellie and Kenny ran and hugged her, they soon let go and she pulled Donna in for a hug.

"Ash, are you sure about this? You don't have to." Donna said with a nervous face.

"Don, I wanna do it. Plus, you and Ope need a break from the kids, have a little time to yourself, ok?" Ashley took the kid's bags from Donna while they told her bye. 

" El, Ken, guess what?" She paused, "I have icecream and toppings! Soda's and movies!" They cheered and laughed. It was gonna be a fun night.

-

Happy made his way to the office of Teller-Morrow, hoping to see his girl.

Ashley was listening to music while organizing the office when she felt two hands slip around her waist.

"Hey, Hap." She turned around and jumped back, it wasn't Happy it was Kozik now laughing his ass off.

"Kozik?!" Her face shocked when she realized he knew.

Happy sped up when he heard Kozik laughing.

"What the hell happened?" Happy asked and it made Ashley shiver from not hearing his voice in a while.

"She thought I was you." He said between the laughs.

"How the hell does he know?" Ashley asked Happy with hard eyes.

"Might'a talked to him when he was drunk, talked about how he nailed you and how he liked ya' so-" Kozik was elbowed in the ribs by Happy.

"You like me so much?" She smirked. "Then I have a deal for you, if you don't sleep with any croweaters you can have me. Until then, my beds off limits." She heard about his incident from Lorca and Donut.

"I haven't fucked any." He followed her out the office and to the clubhouse.

"What about Lola? Or that hot little redhead. Oh, and those 3 blondes.....at the same time." Quinn said sitting on the picnic table smoking a Marbarol.

"Really?" Ashley's eyebrows raised, "Well I bet fire crotch will take you in, plus those blonde bimbos!" She yelled taking off for her car.

"Your a blonde!" Lorca yelled and Ashley flipped him off and drove.

She saw lights behind her and hoped it was not David. She went out with David Hale for five years. Five. 

But lo and behold, David Hale walked beside her window, she held out her license and regestration and leaned her head on the steering wheel.

"Ash, I didn't pull you over because you were speeding, we need you down at the station for questioning." He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Can I follow you there?" She sighed.

"Yea." He patted her shoulder and got back in his car.

-

Ashley sat in the questioning room holing her coffee when a bitch walked in. Seriously the look on her face, well...Ashley could slap off.

"Ashley-Blake Teller." She stated. "Born May 27, 1978. Mother, Gemma Teller-Morrow. Father, John Teller. Step father, Clayton Morrow. Godfather, Alexander-" 

"Who the hell are you? And why are you telling me shit that I already know." Ashley took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm Agent Stahl, ATF." She stuck out her hand and Ashley just stared at her with her eyebrows raised. "It's called a handshake."

"I don't know where they've been, ATF Agents love to get their hands dirty." She smirked and so did Stahl.

"Why are you so angry? Maybe it's because of the stick shoved up your ass? Or maybe...David finally moved on to me." Ashley's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I mean he said how good you were before we did it, but after, he could only brag about me." Stahl put on a smug smile.

Ashley stood up calmly and headed towards the door. 

"And I mean, it only took one round for me to beat you, your stamina up enough or are you just lazy? I bet that was why Mr. Lowman went to bed with plenty of girls up in Washington." 

Soon enough stall had a busted lip, a bloody nose and a cut on her cheek. Ashley was sitting in a cell.

David came in and sat down on a bench.

"You broke her nose, bloodied her lip, what did she do to you?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh what? Your new girlfriend not get you up to speed?" Ashley glared at David while he chuckled. "It's not funny! You charged me with assault David!" 

"I called Gemma, she said Happy is coming to get you." He said worriedly. "You know who he is, Ash? You know what he does?" 

"Yeah, I do thank you very much. I don't want to be around anybody right now, leave." She looked over towards the wall. He left but soon came back with Happy.

"What'ja do?" He sighed while David was unlocking the cell.

"Not so fast Dav, I'm not sure I wanna go anywhere right now." Ashley smirked at Happy.

"Ley, don't do this right now." Happy warned.

"Would you like me to call Jax?" David asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, tell him I want Kozik to pick me up." Ashley layed down on the bench and fiddled with the zipper on her jacket.

"Dammit Ash!" Happy ordered David to open the cell now, and he did.

Happy stood their waiting for her to get up, but she never did. 

"I will carry you out of here." He gritted through his teeth.

"I dare you too." She glared and smirked.

"Ok then." He hosted her up over his shoulder, and she kicked him. David made no effort to stop them, and neither did the other officers. He was Happy Lowman, 'Tacoma Killah'.

Once they were out of the police station he put her down infront of his bike and handed her a helmet.

"Asshole." She mumbled low enough so he could still hear it.

They rode to TM, when they got there Ashley saw Clay and went directly to him.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded and went in the TM office.

"Ok, so, ATF is in town. This Stahl bitch took me in for questioning although she was just saying shit to get me mad. That's why Happy bailed me out and Halfsack is getting my car." She breathed out and Clay's faced turned angry.

"ATF, fuck! I should'a known, go tell Jax about this Stahl bitch. Good job busting her face in, princess." He smirked at the nickname Gemma had given her.

"I'm not talking about it Happy." Ashley said as she saw him tailing her.

Eventually she told Jax about Stahl, and she found herself drinking with Kozik, Opie, Jax, Tig, and Happy. The person who threw up first was the loser. 

"Okay, here is one thing you don't know about Ash, Hap, she can hold'er liquor better than anybody, so don't be suprised if she beats ya." Tig said taking a shot of Vodka.

"Whatever." Happy scoffed and Ashley smiled.

"Don't get too cocky, Killah. I bet I could beat you by not throwing up the entire night and morning." She took a shot of whiskey.

"I'll take you on." He smirked and downed a shot of tequila and poured Ashley one.

"Oh god. She can't handle tequila Hap." Jax chuckled remembering her birthday. She was totally drunk off of 5 shots. And the morning after she had her head in the toilet for hours.

"Nah, that's ok Jaxy, I'll take a few." Ashley laughed lightly and downed the shot.

It was gonna be a long night.


	6. Wendy's back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's back...

"Oh my- fuck!" Ashley fell out of the chair she went to sleep in. Her groaning and moaning recived a few movements from the scattered club members. Happy and Tig were the first to wake up.

Ashley stayed on the floor hoping that is she stayed still her head would hurt less.

"Fuck you Happy." She groaned as he pulled her off the floor. He pulled her over his shoulder and into the bathroom.

"Let me the fuck down before I puke on you!" Ashley ordered and he set her down.

"Your really gonna break the deal?" Happy chuckled.

"What deal?" She asked leaning her head on the sink.

"Whoever doesn't yack all morinin' wins!" She heard Tig say.

"Okay, who would make that deal?! That's just stupid." Ashley was going to puke.

"I'll leave and we'll see who wins." He leaned down close to her ear, "Either way I'm gonna be at your place tonight." He whispered.

"No your not I have a late shift at the hostpital with Tara tonight." Ashley said while her walked out.

After she was finished puking her guts out, she outside to find some wrap for her knuckles. 

Happy watched as Ashley punched and kick at the punching bag for almost an hour. She wiped above her eyebrow to get the sweat off of her forehead.

"Impressive." Opie said offering her a cigerette. 

"Thanks, I've been working." She smirked and pushed her way over to her car, winking to Happy in the process.

She pulled out of TM.

"So Happy, you know if you do anything to her, you would be that bag." Opie patted his back and made his way into the clubhouse.

What? Happy was confused. Do they know?

He walked in to be met by Clay and Jax.

"Are you fucking Ash?" Jax came out and asked calmly.

Happy raised his eyebrows but stayed silent.

"'Cause we see the way you look't 'er." Clay spoke up.

"And we'd apreciate it if you'd just come out and tell us Hap. We won't hurt ya." Jax chuckled.

Happy nodded, "Yea I am." 

"Good, she'll keep you in line." Clay clapped him on the shoulder.

-  
3 Weeks Later 

 

"Happy?" Ashley looked around her house while setting her keys on the counter.

"In here." He spoke with his ruff voice that sent shivers down Ashley's spine.

She followed his voice into her bedroom.

"How's your mom." Ashley leaned against the door frame. 

Happy was visiting from Tocoma and decided to check on his mother who was sick. She lived in Bakersfield, about 2 hours away from Charming. Ashley remembered 

"She's doin' good. Said 'Hi'." He shrugged his cut off and made his way towards her with a small smirk on his face.

He kiss her. It was full of lust and passion, and that made Ashley moan into his mouth.

He missed this. Happy had agreed with Ashley that he would only get blowjobs from the whores in Tocoma and she would drive out there every other week. Other times he came to her.

-

"Abel, I know I haven't been out to see you. To be honest, I just couldn't face you. Funny, huh? Grown woman being scared of a little thing like you." Ashley held him close while he squeezed her finger tight, "Well, guess I should be scared, gotta hell'uv'a grip on you little man." 

Just then Wendy showed up through the window of the nursery. Ashley glared as she rocked back and forth.

"And that Abel, is....the woman who - the woman who broke me. I'm not afraid of'er, us Teller's aren't afraid of anyone. She just....I don't know." Ashley talked to him still steering Wendy down. Tara finally caught up to her bringing her in the room where Ashley was.

"Well, see you later little man, looks like junkie bitch is here." She put Abel in his 'cage' and leaned against the wall.

"Ashley, uh, I think it's unhealthy for you two to be in the same room together." Tara said looking between the two.

"Mhm." Ashley nodded walking out but not before bumping shoulders with Wendy, hard.


	7. Donna's Gone

"Let's get this party in full swing!" Jax yelled and the clubhouse roared to life.

"Me and Hap are goin' in the ring, Ash. Better say goodbye to that pretty little face." Tig laughed when Happy shoved him to the ring.

"I'll be saying goodbye, but it won't be to him." Ashley smirked when Tig said, "Funny." 

"Go Happy!" Ashley yelled. He was now beating the hell out of Tig. Tig had a mean left hook on him though and that whipped Happy's head around. 

Bobby broke the fight up and they hugged it out. Ima, had been brave enough and stepped up to offer Happy a towl. Ashley snatched it from her and made her way over to Happy like nothing happened.

Happy took the towl from her, wiped his nose, then swung her over his shoulder. She laughed when he did so.

He threw her on the bed in his dorm and jumped on top of her. He nipped and sucked at her chest. She did the same.

Soon they were screaming each other's names.

-

"Abel's coming home today, Hap. Sorry I couldn't come this week." Ashley said over the phone while getting dressed for the night.

She was wearing a maroon top with a patterned black and white pocket. She was also wearing black jeans and sandels.

"Eh, it's alright. Even if you did come, Quinn's got us goin' on a run. Long one, too. I'm glad the kid's okay, you gonna stop worrying over shit now?" Happy grunted through the phone.

"Happy, I'm my mothers daughter, of course I'm not gonna stop worrying. That's all I do. Eat, sleep, work, worry, and repeat."

"Just relax. Gotta go, I'll see ya." He hung up leaving Ashley to go over to Jax's house and help Gemma.

Onces she got there she noticed most of it was already done. Wendy came from the kitchen and froze.

"Gemma?" She called out, and Gemma apeared through the door way with a guilty look in her eyes.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of this room before I put a cap in your ass." Ashley pulled her gun from the waistband of her jeans.

"Honey, go clean up Abel's nursery." Gemma hugged Wendy and pulled Ashley into the kitchen.

"Honey?" She was furious but asked calmly.

"Look, I'm doin' this so Jax doesn't fall for Tara again." Gemma snapped at her.

"Mhm." Ashley narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Ashley-Blake, don't you dare look at me like that. Just because your but-buddies with Tara, doesn't mean Jax should end up with her. Hell, he can go get that porn bitch Ima, for all I care." Gemma sighed as Ashley's eyes widened.

"Ima will not touch my brother with the pole she dances on, because if she does I will break her scrawny little fingers." Ashley pointed at her mother, just as Tig and Chibs walked in. 

"Whoa, lass, what're ya doin'?" Chibs asked Ashley when he saw the two and the gun on the counter. They ignored him.

"Then what are you gonna do to Wendy? You didn't seem to mind her much when your nose was chalked full of that blow." Gemma smirked at her daughter knowing she would back down but....

"Your such a bitch! Why would you even bring that up around me Mo-" Ashley stopped herself, "Gemma." 

"Ok, gorgeous, that's enough." Tig warned.

"Shut your mouth Ashley Teller." Gemma snapped at her pushing her back. 

"Why? Your the one who started this, bringing her here?" Ashley challenged.

"Your the one who pulled a gun on her!" Gemma pushed Ashley again but Ashley pushed her back. 

"Alright, doll." Tig held Gemma back while Chibs held Ashley. They struggled against each other until they heard the door open to Clay, Bobby, Piney and Juice walk in.

"Juice take the lass here outside for a breather." Chibs said before anyone could get a word out. Ashley was still struggling to get out of his hold so Juice had to hold her back until they were outside.

He then had to block the door from her getting in.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Clay asked as Tig let Gemma go.

"My lovely daughter pulled a gun on Wendy who can come out of the nursery now." Wendy came out and sat on the couch.

"That's my girl." Clay chuckled, and then put on a confused face, "Why was Tig and Chibby, here holding you two back?" He raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, she's playin' buddies with the crank whore to get her and Jax to hook up again. She said she would rather have Jax hook up with Ima than Tara." Ashley said sitting on the porch step while smoking a Marlburo that Juice had let her bum.

"And?" He asked with a small smile.

"And, I said that if that bitch touched Jax with the pole she danced on, I'd break her scrawny little fingers." Ashley said softly with a smirk.

"Nice." He laughed and patted her on the back.

 

"She's just grumpy because she misses, Hap." Piney chuckled as he sat down on the couch with a beer.

"Yeah that, and Gemma's a bi-" Ashley walked in and got cut off by Gemma's and Clay's glare.

Soon Opie, Donna, and the kids were there and getting ready.

Jax strolled in without a care in the world while holing his baby boy. He had a smile on his face Ashley hadn't seen since they were little. Tara followed behind him.

Ashley and Tig stayed on the couch laughing when they saw Tara sit down next to Jax and kiss him. Jax took her to Abel's nursery. They all heard a slap and Tara stormed out of the house.

"Make sure she gets home ok." Jax told Juice when Donna and Opie stood up with kids. Ashley told then goodbye and headed home herself not wanting to deal with the bullshit.

-

Ashley groaned when her phone rang at 2:39 in the morning, it was Jax.

"Jax what the hell!" She snapped sitting up in her bed.

"Ash, you need to come down to the clubhouse." His voice sounded tired and teary.

"Fine." Ashley snapped her pre-paid shut and got dressed in some leggings and one of Happy's SAMCRO shirts.

Police cars were at the clubhouse and so was every bike but, Piney's and Opie's.

"Ash!" Bobby called her over to the rest of the group. 

"Chibs, what's goin' on? Why would Jax call me at three in the morning? Did you get raided?" Ashley was now panicking.

"It's Donna, lass, I'm afraid she's gone." Chibs looked at the ground.

"What do you mean gone?" Her voice wavered.

"She's dead, Ashley." Jax said walking up to them.

Ashley walked away from them, she walked into the clubhouse and there was her knight in shining armor that she hasn't saw in 3 weeks. Happy.

"Ash." He nodded his head to her. She was on her way until it hit her, Donna's dead. Her best friend, the one she went to the spa with, the one who took her to New York, the one who was there for her. Gone.

Ashley took a seat beside him and put her head in her hands. "Did you hear what happened?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, I did. You gonna be a'ight?" Happy took her chin to make her look at him. Her eyes were red. Happy had never seen her cry before so he was a little panicked. 

"I don't know." He put an arm around her and walked her outside. 

"Oh, my baby." Gemma walked towards her getting ready to pull her in a hug.

"Don't, please, we need to work our shit out first. But for now, I just want to go home." Ashley looked up at Happy.

"You gonna take the cage? Or do you wanna ride?" He asked after Jax nodded towards him to go on.

"Ride." She said softly.


	8. Slipping into the Black

Happy woke up in the at 4 in the morning to some piñacolata song. He walked in the living room and there's Ash laying on the couch singing it, really good actually except for the slurs.

"Hap, come join me! It actually takes the pain away." She laughed at the end which was totally messed up. 

"Get up and get your ass in the kitchen now!" Happy told her and she didn't move.

"Dammit Ash! You are going to go in the fucking kitchen, sit on the counter while I make some coffee." Happy noticed her getting off the couch, "and turn that damn music off." 

"You know, I don't see why Donna didn't leave sooner. She was going to. She said all Opie did was boss her around, just like your doin' to me now." She walked it the kitchen and hopped on the counter. 

"What the fuck are you gettin' at?" Happy growled. "You gonna leave if I boss you around? You sure didn't leave when you let that Wendy bitch boss you around for blow! Junkie!"

Ashley didn't think and she slapped him, "Fuck you, Happy!" She hopped off the counter and got her keys. 

Happy grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall, he had blood coming from his mouth and his eyes were dark.

"You think you can do that to me and walk away?!" Happy could tell that he hurt her but he ignored it.

"Happy your hurting me." Ashley said while sniffling.

"I don't care." That was a lie because he eased up quite a bit. "You know what, go. Nobody wants you here." That was a lie too but....

Ashley got out of his grip and shut the door behind her. She started her car and made her way to Jax's. When she got there she banged on the door hard.

"Ok! Alright! I'm coming!" She heard Jax yell. He opened the door and Ashley barged in, swaying a bit.

"Jesus Christ, Ley. Are you drunk?" He ran a hand over his face and looked towards his bedroom where Wendy sat at the door way. When he looked back he saw Ashley on the couch balling her eyes out.

"Wendy, take care of her. I'm gonna make some coffee." Jax sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Wendy walked over slowly and sat down next to Ashley. Ashley started to calm down when Wendy pulled her into a hug.

-

Happy was still mad, he was gonna find that bitch. She was probably at Gemma's. So he hopped on his motercycle and rode there.

He knocked on their door and Gemma answered, not looking very happy since it was 5 in the morning.

"What're you doing here sweetheart?" She said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Ashley, you seen'er." Happy grunted.

"Not since the clubhouse. Looks like she got the drop on you, huh?" Gemma smirked and Happy didn't do anything because it was Clay's old lady. "Call Jax, she always goes to his house when something like this goes down." 

Happy pulled out his pre-pay and dialed Jax's number. 

"Hey bro, before you ask she's already here. She's bailing her eyes out on the couch talking about how she ruined things between you two. And not to mention Donna. She's been like that for an hour, Wendy's over there with'her." Jax said with tiredness in his voice.

"A'ight brother, I'll be right there." Happy finished his coffee and said bye to Gemma.

-

"I mean...I heard him break some shit when I got in the car too. I...I love him....I can't loose him. Wendy you gotta help me, please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was my stupid choice! Tell him for me, when he comes, tell him I love him and that I can't loose him." Ashley cried as Wendy covered her with a blanket.

"Yeah, Ash, I will." Wendy sighed when she heard knockng on the door. She looked down at Ashley and she was already asleep on the couch. She was a hot mess, she had eyeliner and Mascara stained down her cheeks.

"Hey, Hap." Jax said as he walked in the house. "She's right there, pretty torn up about ya." He pointed towards the house. 

"Yea, Happy is it? She asked me to tell you something." Wendy nodded towards the kitchen and he followed. 

"She-" Wendy was trying to find the words.

"You gonna take all day?" Happy scratched his neck.

"She said she loved you. But, she's still pretty drunk so..." Wendy left the room when she heard Jax call her name. 

Happy ran a hand over his face. He cared about this girl, as much as he cared about his mother. He stopped fucking other women for this one. I guess he could say he loved her too.

-

"Wendy?" Ashley finished wiping her makeup off and was now in the living room.

"Yeah?" Wendy walked in with Abel in her arms.

"Go put little man down and come here." Ashley saw her put Abel in his crib and come out the the living room.

"Hit me." Ashley straightend up.

"What?" Wendy said confused. "Ashley I'm not going to hit you." 

"Wendy fucking Case if you do not hit me as hard as you can I will hit you. Now come on." Ashley was prepared, Wendy sighed and cracked her knuckles. As soon as she hit Ashley Jax came through the door.

"Wendy! What the hell!" Jax helped Ashley up.

"No, Jax, I asked her to. Damn, you got hell'u'va right hook on you." She said holding her jaw while Wendy got some ice.

"While the hell would you ask her to hit you?! Are you crazy?!" Jax saw Ashley's mouth open and close, "Don't answer that."

"Hey, I threatened to shoot her and everything-" Ashley remembered last night.  
Happy. Donna. She started breathing hard. The last thing she remembered was Jax and Wendy screaming her name.


	9. Princess of SAMCRO

Black. That was all Ashley saw, she tried to move but it was like a force kept pushing her down. Her eyelids felt too heavy to move. 

She managed to get them opened though.

"Happy?" She asked seeing a figure beside her, she could only make out the shape.

"No, baby, it's me." Gemma said pushing the nurse button.

"Gemma? What's wrong?" She heard Tara asked.

"Ash is up." Gemma stood up while Tara came over.

"Hap?" Ashley looked around the room, she was feeling as light as a feather and a little woozy.

"Go get Happy, dammit." She moved Tara along and looked at Ashley.

"I...I feel fuckin' good, Ma." Ashley rolled over on her side. "What happened?" 

"You had a panic attack and passed out. Tara said it was rare, but with the family flaw it was more likely to happen." Gemma held her daughters hand. Ashley was on the verge of tears when she remembered what happened with her and Happy.

"Mom, I don't think me and Happy are together anymore. He told me to leave." Gemma pulled her into a hug when Happy walked in.

"You need to fix this." She said to him as she got up and went out the door.

-

Happy watched Ashley curl in a ball on her side, still sniffling. Good. That bitch got what she deserved. Dammit! He couldn't stay mad at her, even though she did hit him but he'd deal with that later.

He strolled over to the side of her bed and sat down. She looked up and quickly looked back down. Happy grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He grabbed her hair with the other hand and pulled her in a kiss. It was rough but, the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. 

"If that doesn't show you that I love you, I don't know what will." Happy said when he pulled away from her. He stood up and got out without letting Ashley say a word.

"I fucked up." Ashley sighed to herself. Now she was still feeling very light or woozy. It was almost like she was drunk.

"Hey, gorgeous." Tig smiled and walked over to her. "You get the good shit?" He smirked when she nodded. Tig looked nervous or scared for some reason.

"When do I get to go home?" Ashley set up and ran a hand threw her hair.

"Thats what I came in here about, doll. You can't go home, but you can go to the clubhouse today. We already got you checked out, but we're on a small lockdown, so your ass is staying at the clubhouse helping at TM." Tig patted her hand.

"I gotta work, Tig. I haven't been and Margret threatened to fire me." Ashley pulled her I.V. out and got out of the bed.

"Whoa, darlin'." Jax said coming through the door.

"Don't 'Whoa, darlin' me. I need to talk to Margret." Ashley looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and blue pants. She did not want to be seen in a hospital gown. 

Ashley made her way out of the door ignoring the prospect who told her to stop. She spotted Margret and Tara talking at the front desk.

"Dr. Teller, well it's nice to see you up." Margret smiled at her. 

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." She followed Ashley to the nurses pod.

"Well?" Margret was holding her clip board and marking checks off on it.

"I want you to know that I am coming in everyday this week to assist Dr. Knowles on her surgeries. I'll work the hours you post. I just want you to know that I'm not gonna quit or anything, even with all the stuff going on in my personal life." Ashley was sitting down on the couch when she saw Margret look at her jaw and wince. 

"You come in after Thanksgiving. It'll give you time to grieve and heal. You know, you can always come to me for help. I could get you out of certain relationships and ties." And with that Margret walked away.

"Dude! Your supposed to be at the clubhouse." Halfsack came in when Ashley stood up. "Everyone's already left."

"Ok, Halfsack, I'm not a dude. And I hope you have the van because I'm not riding bitch on another mans bike." 

-

Mary leaned on the counter watching the friends of Donna Winston, cook and clean her house.

Suddenly the door opened and Jax appeared. And went over to Mary.

"Hey, Mary." He took his sunglasses off.

She smiled sadly while tears brimmed her eyes. Jax pulled her in for a hug.

"Where is he?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Outside, with the kids and Ashley." She said softly.

Jax nodded, "It's good your here, Mary."

"Yeah."

Jax made his way outside and seen Ashley pushing Ellie and Kenny. He looked to the right and saw his best friend sitting in one of the little chairs the kids used.

Opie stood up when he saw Jax, and pulled him into a hug. They both sat down and watch Ashley try and talk to the kids.

"How they doin'?" He turned his head in Opie's direction.

"She's been crying all morning, Kenny doesn't get it. Ashley has been trying to talk to them, comfort them." Opie shook his head.

"Anything you need." Jax stared at Opie but he looked straight.

"I know."

"Want me to stick around?" Jax looked down to the ground and back up.

"No," Opie slid his hair back, "I'm okay."

"She knew. She knew I was gonna bring on something like this," 

"Ope, you didn't bring this." 

"A banger shot my wife." He said loud enough for Ashley to look up at him. "I had nothin' to do with that?" Opie got up and walked over to Ashley. They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek then made her way over to Jax.

-

"I got some buisness to do tonight. Might not be here. 'till late." Happy said sitting down on the couch drinking a beer.

" 'Kay, When are you leaving?" Ashley said setting beside him.

"Later." He pulled her into his chest.

"Happy, you know I have my tattoo license right?" She looked up at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I could do those for you," Ashley pointed to his smiley faces that were hidden by his shirt. "So those whores won't have to." 

"Doctor, Tattoo Artist, anything else?" He chuckled.

"Princess of SAMCRO." She straddled him and kissed him.


	10. He's Gotta Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Uh sorry to all the people that are reading this or have been reading this, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands to update so if I miss a day or two sorry!
> 
> I hope you-all like it so far!  
> I do not own Sons of Anarchy although i wish I did!

Happy and Ashley were getting ready in Ashley's old room at the clubhouse. Everyone was already over at Gemma's and Clay's for the Thanksgiving dinner.

"Happy, get over it! I don't know what this thing is with you being so overprotective lately, but it needs to stop!" Ashley put her hands on her hips when Happy's eyes turned dark.

"Girl, have you forgot who your talking to? You're gonna treat me with respect! Now go change, your not wearing that shit to the dinner!" Happy took steps toward her and pointed at her shirt. 

Gemma had gotten it for her, it was a black lace long sleeve, see-through shirt. It showed her black bra underneath.

"Ugh! I'm not just someone who you can boss around! I'm with you! If I treat you with respect your supposed to treat me with some too! God!" Ashley flopped down on her bed just as her phone rang, "Well I wonder who that could be? Oh, yeah probably my mother!"

"I'm not gettin' bitched at just because you won't change your damn top! Change it now, Ashley. Your a stubborn bitch." Happy said as he got into her closet and threw a top at her.

"Yeah? And your an asshole! Why do you care if I wear this shirt! I wear this when your not around! Which is always! The only thing you ever show up for anymore since Donna dying and Bobby going to prison, is club buisness!" Ashley tried to change the subject to what she was really upset about.

"Don't try and change the damn subject Ashley! You know what, I'm done, wear what you want 'cause I'm goin' for a ride!" Happy slammed the door on the way out, Ashley winced.

"Fuck!" Ashley ran out of the door and to her car.

-

"Well it looks like my daughter isn't going to show." Gemma said through gritted teeth. It was Thanksgiving and she'll be damned if she let Ashley ever live this down.

"Oh, Jesus, they're like rabbits." Chibs said trying to lightened the mood. It didn't help.

"Relax, I'm sure they'll be here, sweetheart." Luanne said mixing something in a bowl.

-

Ashley rode past their house and saw his bike in the drive way. She did a turn and pulled in. 

"I don't know why your not at the fucking dinner, with your shirt!" Happy yelled from the kitchen when the door closed. 

Ashley didn't say a word, she went right up to him and pushed him back. Then cupped his face and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss full of love and lust.

Happy was confused, but he went with it. He pulled her legs up around his waist and held on. 

Before Ashley even registered it, they were in the bedroom tearing off each other's clothes.

-

Happy woke up to kisses on his neck, he smirked when she straddled him. She was only in a bra and panties, he was only in boxers.

"If this is your way of sayin' sorry for that fucking shirt, I like it." Happy kissed her when she nipped at his collarbone.

"I don't think we have to worry about that shirt anymore, it's in peices." She rolled off of him and winced.

"Dammit Happy, Ma's already gonna be mad at me for not showing up last night but if she sees me walk, I'll be dead." Ashley smiled when he pinned her wrist to the bed and kissed her roughly.

Happy's phone rattled on Ashley's desk. Happy went to get off of her but she pulled him back. He decided to pack both his phone and his girl to the kitchen, so he slung her over his shoulder and answered his phone.

"Happy." He stated while Ashley laughed.

"Hey Happy, you might want to get your girl down here. Or not if you want her to live." Clay chuclked through the line. Happy could here Gemma in the background saying that it wasn't funny and that she was serious.

"Shit, a'ight, give us twenty. We'll be there." He snapped the phone shut and put Ashley down, her dirty blonde hair was covering her face. "Let's go take a shower." He let a small smile out when she grinned.

-

"Better tell me goodbye." Ashley chuckled as she took her helmet off and gave Happy a small kiss.

"Goodbye." Jax smirked while passing her.

Ashley slowly walked to the office of TM, she was met with the door slammed in her face. She reached for the knob but the door opened up and Gemma glared at her. 

Her eyes were dangerous and said back away. And that is just what Ashley did, she backed away, still looking into her mothers eyes.

Jax and Opie stood by the picnic table holding their stomachs from laughing. Jax fell on the ground rolling Opie had to hold into the wall.

"Jackasses!" Ashley yelled and walked into the clubhouse.

"Hey, princess, you see your mom?" Clay asked and she nodded. "Good. Now I'm sorry but Happy has to go back to Tacoma." 

"Yeah, I know he told me that." Ashley pulled a beer out from the fridge behind the bar.

"No I mean he is going on a long run when he gets back to Tacoma. Going to see another charter up in Jersey. Won't be back for a month." Ashley's eyes went wide.

"A month?! Clay, are you fucking with me? Cause if you are it's not funny." Ashley sat down her beer.

"No, sweetheart Lorca and Donut called, said they needed him for this. Said sorry." Chibs pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Fuck!" Ashley walked into her old room and wrapped her knuckles she also changed into some shorts and a sports bra, since Happy was no where to be found. She heard Jax ask if they should stop her but Tig told him that she needed to get her anger out.

That's when Tig asked her if she needed a partner. Tig had always been her partner when it came to boxing or just basic fighting.

-

"Gettin' rusty there, doll?" Tig laughed as Ashley bent down to catch a breather.

"Hey!" Happy called from across the lot. Ashley was still in her jacket, sports bra, and shorts so she stayed turned around.

"Hey Hap." Tig said pushing Ashley towards him, smirking.

"So, I, heard you were going to Jersey." Ashley scratched the back of her head while looking into the office. She met Gemma's stare. 

"Yea, I am, and I'm about to leave." He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. "I know I don't say it often, but, I do love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Ashley said between the kisses.

"Oh, get'a room." Chibs said coming outside to meet them.

"He's gotta go Ley." Jax said as Ashley nodded and let go.


	11. Ima, you Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Ima.......

4 weeks without Happy, and Ashley had been a total mess. 

Cry count was: 5 times   
No sleep count was: 17 times

And Gemma had only started to talk to her again. Now she was at the hostpital eating lunch with Tara.

"What would you do if you had Jax without a month? I mean, I used to be badass and didn't care about where my other boyfriends went...but with Hap, it's killing me." Ashley sighed and took a drink of water.

"It because you haven't loved anyone else before." Tara smiled and patted her hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Ashley threw her lunch in the trash and went back to her office.

-

"Dammit, he should be here with Kozik already, Piney." Ashley paced the floor of the clubhouse house making Piney chuckle.

"He'll be here calm down little lady." Bobby said leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, don't worry, sis." Jax smiled at her and handed her a joint.

"Thanks, I need this." She took a drag and seemed to relax a little.

The clubhouse doors opened up to reveal Happy and Kozik. Ashley wanted to run and jump in his arms but, she wasn't gonna do that. Instead she waited for him to come to her.

"Hey." Happy said casually as he motioned for a beer from the prospect. 

"Hey, you." She puffed on the joint then handed it back to Jax.

Little did they know the whole club was sneaking glances at them.

"So, how was New Jersey?" Ashley smiled a little while looking at the ground.

"Good." He replied taking her arm and leading her down the hall to her old dorm.

-

They didn't end up crisining that room, they had church. And after they got out the Welcome back party started.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Tara, I'll be back." Ashley said kissing Happy and walking out to the parking lot.

"Hey, Ma, is Tara here?" Ashley asked looking around trying to spot her.

"Nah, baby, she's at Jax's with Abel." Gemma lit a smoke while Ashley nodded and went back inside the clubhouse.

Happy was nowhere in the front so Ashley smirked when she realized he was waiting in her room for her.

She made her way back there but a large hand aroun her upper-arm stopped her. It was Opie, he looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Hap's, not in there, saw him go outside looking for you." Opie was lying. Ashley narrowed her eyes at him and got out of his grip, walking down to her dorm.

When she got there she didn't bother knocking. She burst in and when she did she wished she didn't have.

Happy was there alright, ramming himself into.....you guessed it, Ima.

Ashley slammed the door behind her and passed her family quickly hoping not to punch someone or cry.

"Ashley!" Kozik called from behind her yelling for her to stop but she just keep going to her car.

-

Ashley was at home, crying her eyeballs out on the couch when a loud knock interpupted her.

"Go the fuck away!" She yelled but her voice wavered.

"Ashley, it's me!" She heard Tara yell through the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and ran to the door. Ashley saw Tara helping Gemma stand and Cheif Unser behind them. Gemma's face was...well...horribly damaged.

"Jesus Christ, Mom!" Ashley's voice cracked but tried to remain strong. She let the three in and they sat down on the couch.

"What happened to you, sweetheart?" Unser asked her while looking at her red puffy eyes.

"Nows not the time. Are you gonna tell me what happened to my mother?" Ashley exclaimed. After they told her what happened Ashley marched straight in the kitchen and got out a 9mm pistol and put it in her waistband.

"Uh, what're you doin'?" Unser followed her looking causiosly at the gun.

"I'm going after the sick basterds that did this to her." Ashley said while putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Unser sighed when she started arguing and rambling on.

"Alright," he paused reaching into his back pocket, "I didn't want to do this." 

"Do wha-" Ashley felt cool metal slide around her wrists. "Asshole!" 

"Verbal abuse, honey." Unser chuckled, "I'll take you to the hostpital with us, but your staying in the cuffs." He said as they followed Tara and Gemma to St.Thomas.

-

Ashley walked behind Unser still in the cuffs, looking around the place where she worked. Her thoughts drifted off to Happy and she held the tears back.

"You two can stay right here." Tara smiled at her and Unser while her and Gemma went in their room.

Ashely slide down the wall and looked at her hands. She head Jax's voice coming from down the hall, and she hoped to God that Happy wasn't with them.

"Ash?" Kozik asked kneeling down on the ground beside her. She just sniffled in response. "See you asshole! You broke her!" He pushed who Ashley guessed was Happy and lent down bedside her again. "Do you feel like you need to-" she cut him off by looking into his eyes. He knew that look. It was the look she had years before.

He held out a hand to help her get up but she greeted him with her hands in the cuffs.

"What the hell?" Clay asked his eyebrows going up.

"Verbal Abuse, I'm guessing it was just a little anger from something. I'll let her off with a warning." Used bent down and unhooked the cuffs and Ashley just got up and walked away.

That's what she was feeling now, anger. And she couldn't do anything about it.

She could tell someone was following her she didn't care, didn't stop. She walked all the way to Cara-Cara which was about 3 miles. 

"What're you doin' here?" Ima said to her smirking, "Happy's packing heat for me, so why don't you give up."

"Look, I'm gonna say this once, you wanted him, you got him. But your gonna wish you hadn't. And before your ass calls the cops it's not a threat, it's the truth. Because you know what happened? I got my heart broken into pieces. Fucking peices Ima, and as much as I hate to say it, I hope it doesn't happen to you." Ashley looked at the ground, tears clouding her vision. A group had gathered around them hoping for a fight, but what they got was advise. 

"You know why? Because it is awful, it's the worst thing someone you love could do to you. It breaks you. At first you get mad, like I was deciding if I should come in here and kick your ass or talk. Then...then you get sad. That's the stage I'm in now so, I'll give you a heads up when I get over it." She let a few tears fall before wiping them away, "You ruined my life. Is that what you wanted to here? I fold, I'm done playing games. I lost my fucking world because of you." 

Ashley punched her hard in the face twice before speaking again, "Oh look, the next stage is more anger." 

"Ashley." She turned around to be met by Happy.

She walked past but her grabbed her and spun her around. She beat on his chest.

"Fuck you!" She leaned against the wall looking at the ceiling while Happy looked guilty hearing what she had said.

"Your coming with us, gorgeous." Kozik said walking up to them. 

"Oh," Ashley looked back at Happy with a smirk on her face, then back to Kozik, "I'll ride with you then." Happy growled walking towards them but Ashley stopped him.

"Why don't you go ask Ima, if she's up for a ride." Ashley said while he back her to a wall.

"You've forgot who your talking to, again." Happy pulled her in for a ruff, sweet, kiss before she could say anything. She tried to push away at first but she couldn't resist, she kissed back and I was like their first time. 

"Uh," Kozik coughed awkwardly, "You- you guys? We-uh- need to go, um." He start chef the back of his head and looked over to where Luanne was smirking, Ima was crying, and the whole group was watching them.

Ashley leaned her head on Happy's shoulder breathing hard, "That felt....amazing."

"Yea it did now get your ass to my bike." He said in a soft ruff voice. 

"Happy a kiss isn't gonna fix everything, we need to tal-"

"Later. We'll talk about that shit later." Happy stated pulling her close.

"Happy-" His stare cut her off, she sighed knowing she didn't have a choice.


	12. Take Me Home

"Happy! We need to talk about this!" Ashley said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about! I fucked her get over it!" He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth but he didn't say anything. 

Ashley was staying the weekend with him in Tacoma and it had been a week since the incident happened.

"Ima. You fucked her. You had to fuck her of all people on this fucking planet!" Her voice was soft as she layed her head down on the counter in Happy's apartment. 

"I don't see why it matters, it's not liked you haven't fucked Kozik or Juice! Yeah, I see the way you look at them, bitch." He regretted that to and stared at her with a sorry look which she didn't see since she was crying in her hands.

He went out with a slam of the door, regretting ever talking to her again. He should have just left her be. She was too good for him. He loved her though. But she didn't deserve his shit.

"Fuck!" Ashley yelled and kicked the wall. She thought about calling somebody but who would she call? She was in Washington. She was alone. So she decided to drink her sorrows away. 

It was 3am when Happy and Kozik came to his apartment and they found a very wasted Ashley.

"What the hell? Happy I've never seen her like this. She is always a happy drunk." Kozik said looking at her at the kitchen table. Happy was guilty but kept the same face as if he were mad.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked putting the top of the JD back on and getting up.

She had to steady herself by leaning against the wall. 

"Hey, do you know, were I can find Wendy? I bet she's using again. She, knows how to score some good shit." Ashley slurred and laughed.

"Shit!" Kozik ran over and put his hands on her shoulders. She was serious, he could tell by the empty look in her eyes. "Look what the fuck you did to her! That's it, I'm calling Tig." 

Kozik pulled out Ashley's pre-pay and went through her contacts. Happy just layed on the couch rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, Ash. What's up?" Tig asked through the phone.

"Uh, it's Kozik. And before you hang up asshole, Ashley is drunk. And I think we need to have an intervention. She wants to use again, so tell everyone to pack up. Bring Gemma and that Tara girl too." Kozik said before snapping the pre-pay shut.

-

"I'm fine!" Ashley snapped at her mother who was trying to get her into the car to get back to Charming. 

"Hey, just because your pissy doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" Gemma snapped back at her, she shut up and got in Gemma's SUV.

"Have you seen him?" Ashley said softy as she pulled her right leg under her.

"Not since he slammed the door and woke us all up." Gemma said rudly.

"Mom, what has he done to me? I've cried more with him, than I ever had. I barley get any sleep, it's like he's my world." Ashley rested her head while the motercycles led them out on the road.

Gemma smiled, "You're in love, baby girl. That's how I was with your father. He was my world too. You just have to learn to deal with this stuff. Happy is a good man for you, but he did make a mistake and he expects you to just deal with it." She sighed. "But, you have to sit him down, relax him, and then tell him that he can't fuck anyone else or no pussy from you." 

"Okay." Ashley nodded and then scoffed, "Now I just have to find out where the fuck he is." 

"We'll find out where he is, he's probably in Bakersfeild with Rosa, and Anita." Gemma patted her daughters hand and got back to driving.

Rosa was Happy's mom and Anita was his aunt.

-

"Wakey, wakey." Ashley heard Jax's voice. She almost rolled out of the car but was caught by hands she didn't want to be touched by.

"Get...the...fuck...off...of...me." She opened her eyes and saw his eyes the same anger that was in hers. 

Ashley found out they were in the TM parking lot and she stalked off. She ignored everybody and sat down on a stool. 

"You want coffee, darlin'?" One of the croweaters, Tonya asked.

Ashley nodded her head yes and stuck up two fingers meaning two sugars.

"Silent treatment huh? Haven't had that one in a long time. Let's see, when Clay and Gemma wouldn't let you go out with Hale." Piney chuckled and sat down beside her, she looked up at him and he sighed seeing dark circles under her eyes. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be doing this to yourself." 

Ashley shrugged and Piney got up and talked to Tara. 

"Are you serious?" She heard Tara asked then go over towards her.

"What do you think your doing?" Tara asked as Tonya sat down Ashley's cup of coffee.

Ashley motioned towards her coffee cup.

Tara sighed and did the only thing she could think of to make her talk. Slap her, as hard as she could. Ashley's head snapped around and everybody turned towards her.

Ashley had blood trickle down her chin, she wiped it away and smirked at Tara with a look that said nice try.

"Your being a big baby right now. I'm getting Gemma." Ashley's eyes widend at that and she shook her head.

"Ashley Teller, you go out there and get your man before he goes back!" Tara said pointing to the door.

"Ima. He cheated on me with Ima! Why the fuck would he do that, he knows how much I fucking hate her!" Ashley rambled while going outside to spot him beside his bike. 

"Take me home." Ashley said while Happy looked at Jax he smirked and nodded.

-


	13. They Got To It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when I posted this I really didn't think that anybody would read it......but I was wrong I guess, haha.
> 
> I just want to let you know that you can comment anything! Suggestions   
> New Story  
> Reader POV with your favorite character  
> Or just a one shot to any Fandom!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"You want a beer?" Ashley asked Happy while she opened up her fridge. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

Ashley sat down beside him and thought about what Gemma said. Relax him. Get him in the zone.

Ashley suprised herself when she straddled Happy. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. 

"I love you, and I can't let this break us." Was all she said before they kissed. His hands travled up her body and ended up under her shirt.

Ashley pulled back and pulled Happy's hand on her heart. "You feel this, I'm right here baby. For you, I could do anything to make you feel good. I'm yours, nobody else's, so take advantage of that and stop fucking other people." 

"Fuck." He growled and pulled her down to him. 

Ashley moaned into the kiss. She squealed when Happy stood up and carried her into the bedroom. 

\- 

Season 2 Episode 4

"Be safe, I know that's Mayan territory your goin' into." Ashley said as she and Happy walked out of the clubhouse. Happy was going on a charity blooddrive run with the rest of Tacoma and Charming. 

"Worry about yourself, I'll be fine." He said kissing her forehead. 

"I'm goin' to say 'hi' to Koz. I'll be back." Ashley kissed him and went over to stand by Kozik's bike.

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek which earned him a glare and growl from Happy.

"Relax, brother. They've been best friends for years and nothings happened between him. Kozik flirts, Ash laughs and gets disgusted, it's how their relationship works." Quinn said to Happy, chuckling knowing Kozik and Ashley heard it too because Ashley was laughing hard.

"Yep." Ashley said still laughing.

-

Happy was gone on the run, Gemma was sitting infront of the new cigar shop, and Tara was well....working which Ashley should be doing but, Margret gave her a day off. 

Ashley was currently sitting at Charming Cafe outside, enjoying her capuchino.

Suddenly Ashley jumped at the ringing coming from her pocket. 

Bobby.

"Hey, Elvis." Ashley said a little worried about why he was calling.

"Hey, Little A, we got a little problem." Bobby said nervously.

"Dammit what did he do?!" Ashley exclaimed so loud she saw Unser who was talking to Gemma look I've towards the cafe she was sitting at. She smiled at him and looked away.

"I didn't do nothin!" She heard Happy yell, "It was the dumbass one Tig! He fell off his damn bike! Not even a scratch!" Ashley chuckled.

"Fuck you, man!" Tig said closer to the phone, Bobby handed it to him when he grabbed for it. "Ash, I'm headed back with Piney, getting in the truck now." The phone snapped off. Ashley sighed and looked over at her mothers car which was now gone.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to walk to the clubhouse." Ashley tipped the table and crossed the street, just in time to bump into a man with a tattoo on his neck. It meant he was not a fan of any race but white.

"Sorry," He looked at her and saw her starring at his neck, "You like the ink?" He smirked.

"No, no I don't." Ashley glared at him and walked away.

This made Ashley fuming. Happy was Mexican, and she will be damned if she let this man stay in Charming.

She walked down the side walk almost to the clubhouse when she heard a snotty rich guy voice behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the woman who broke little Davy's heart." Jacob Hale said behind her.

"Not in the mood Hale." Ashley turned around and put her best shiny smile. "And don't forget that you were the one that convinced him to cheat on me." 

"Yeah? Well, I'm just glad to see your still not heartbroken." He said sarcastically, "Everybody in town knows about your relations with Mr. Lowman." 

"Wouldn't be surprised, this is a nosy-ass town, Hale. I will hopefully never see you later." Ashley called walking into the lot of the clubhouse, just to be met by a large TM truck swinging in.

"Oh, gorgeous! Come help me!" Tig said as Piney was already getting a wheelchair off of the back.

"Come on, Tiggy. Let's get you fixed up." Ashley pushed him fast into the clubhouse. 

Tig lifted himself onto the pool table and layed down with a yawn. Ashley cut his jeans up to his knee and folded them.

"So, how was Happy." Ashley cleared her throat while putting peroxide on his wound. 

"Good! Fuck!" He shot up and hissed holding his upper thigh.

"Do you need help with that, honey?" Tonya, the croweater asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nope, I got it." Ashley smiled at her while Tig kept cursing.

"Calm down, So do you know where they went after the charity event?" Ashley said, patching up the wound.

"A bike show I think. Gorgeous, you gotta' stop worrin', Happy ain't doin' anyone right now." Tig said really beliving what he said.

"Thank you, Tig." She hugged him and kissed him cheek.

-

Ashley was in bed when she felt the bed dip. She smiled, "Hey." 

He was back from the run.

"Hey." His raspy voice sent chills down her back.

Happy leaned over and flipped her, and pinned her down by her wrist.

She grinned when she saw the lust in his eyes. And suprisingly, he did too.

He began nipping and sucking at her neck. Her moaning sent him in overdrive. They tore off their clothes and got to it.


	14. Not a Chapter!

Hi!!!   
Sorry that I have been gone for so long, I have been on a little vacation, so, to all the amazing people that are reading this story, a new chapter will be put up during this week so watch out!

And a message to all you lovely readers, I just want to thank you! I can't believe that people are reading this and giving Kudos on it! I apreciate it very much!

Also if you could comment and just tell me what you think, Good or Bad!


	15. Recked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozik and Donut show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I said I would have a chapter up this week and I was determined. 
> 
> So this chapter is kinda short that's because writers block :( 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!

Season 2 Episode 5

"Hey." Ashley said letting herself into Jax's house. 

"Hey, I'm off today." Tara said confused as to why she was here.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd come by and watch Abel if you had to run to the store or anything. Margret moved me to third shift." Ashley explained while Tara nodded her head.

The front door opened to revel Gemma. 

"Hey, baby." Gemma kissed Ashley on the cheek as soon as Jax came out of the garage holding a box.

"Hey, Ma. Sis." He nodded towards them and planted a kiss on Tara's head.

"Babe, did you throw any boxes away from the garage?" He looked down at her with curious eyes.

"No, I haven't touched that stuff." She handed Ashley a cup of coffee.

"Ley?" Jax asked while she gulped the coffee.

"I'm not your made Jaxy." She said with a small smirk on her face. Jax could tell that she didn't have anything to do with the manuscript, she didn't even know it existed.

He finally looked to Gemma who had a smile on her face, "I tossed out a box full of old T-shirts and funky underwear." Jax can see the unspoken truth in Gemma's eyes. The glare got cut off by Ashley clearing her throat, noticing the odd exchange.

She questioned Jax with raised eyebrows, he gave her a look that said 'We'll talk about it later'.

Right after that the door opened again to revel Chibs.

"Lass! Gemma!" He exclaimed hugging them. He then turned to Jax and put a grin on, "Come on Jacky Boy! Got a lot ah' work to do."

As soon as Jax reached down to grab his box when Chibs did something to him that made Ashley and Jax burst out into laughter.

-

"Hey, babe." Ashley said through the phone, holding Abel.

"Hey, I'm not gonna make it tomorrow, Kozik and Donut will be down there but Quinn needs me for something." Happy's voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Okay," Ashley sat Abel down in his crib and he started crying. "Dammit!" 

"Are you watching Jax's kid or something?" He chuckled and blew out smoke.

"Yes, and little man here does not like Aunt Ash right now." Ashley sighed and picked him back up. 

"Yeah, well, maybe you should take'em for a walk or some shit like that." Happy suggested.

"Happy, you are a damn genius!" Ashley put the crying Abel down and got a stroller out. 

"I just want him to quit screaming," Happy said lighting up another cigerette.

"So do I." Ashley listened to the phone for a second, "You know I really appreciate you smoking right now, I can't do it around Abel." 

"Jax and Gemma smoke around the kid all the time. Hell, everybody does." Happy recalled the last time he was there.

"Let me refrase that, I don't want to smoke around Abel." Ashley put Abel in his stroller and locked the door behind her. 

"Why? Are you gonna quit smoking? I'm not doing that shit." He stated flicking the ashes away.

"Hell no, I'm not gonna quit. Abel has the same heart condition that Thomas had. Hell, Jax and I have it too. But I don't want Abel laying in the hostpital again. So to prevent him from doing that, I'm not going to smoke around him." Ashley hadn't spoke about Thomas in a long time, she still got teary-eyed when she heard the name.

"Yeah, okay. I gotta get off of here." Happy crushed the cigerette between his boot and the cement.

"Bye, love you." Ashley hung up her burner and focused on pushing Abel. 

When they got into town, Ashley saw Gemma's car infront of Charming Pharmaceuticals. She was walking up to the Pharmacy just in time to see Gemma running then hitting Tara in the nose.

"Ma!" Ashley ran with the stroller rolling in front of her.

"Shit." Gemma turned around and apologized to Tara and then noticed Ashley. "

"What the hell?!" Ashley asked darting her eyes between Gemma and Tara who was now bleeding. Ashley took a rag from Abel's bag and gave it to Tara, she then motioned for her to sit down on the bench.

"Blow your nose." She ordered Tara and then turned towards Gemma. "Again, what the actual fuck, is going on here?" 

"It was an accident, Ashley." Gemma sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I saw a woman...the woman that helped out during the...attack. Tara tried to stop me and I accidentally elbowed her in the face."

Ashley took a bandage out of her purse, also a baby wipe out of Abel's bag. "Wipe the blood off." Tara did as she was told and Ashley checked to see if it was broken, "Luckily it's not broked just...fractured." She gave Tara the bandage and stood up.

"What're you doing out here anyway?" Gemma asked motioning towards Abel.

"Abel wouldn't stop crying, Happy suggested that I take him for walk." Ashley's burner rang. "Teller." She stated knowing it would scare off the unknown number. Her last name was a big deal in, well, everywhere.

"It's Kozik." He chuckled.

"Hey! Happy called already, said you were coming down tomorrow, but he has to go somewhere with Quinn." Ashley watched Tara take Abel and talk with Gemma.

"Yeah, about that we sped up, and Donut, being the idiot he is recked his damn bike. He says his leg and arm are broke. But he doesn't want to be a pussy and call 911. So can you meet us down at the Tom's Liquor in Lodi?" Kozik asked, while Ashley was chuckling.

"Yeah, just let me get Gemma and Tara situated, head to TM, get a truck and I'll be there." She hung up and walked over towards the bench.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Mr. Herman Kozik, says I need to meet him down at Tom's Liquor in Lodi. Donut recked his bike."

"Jesus." Gemma's face scrunched.

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna head to TM change into my scrubs and get a truck then pick them up and take them to St. Thomas. You good with Abel?" Ashley asked already walking backwards towards the side walk.

"Yeah, Ash. Go." Tara smiled when Ashley took off joging.

-

"Oh, lookey here, Dr. Teller comes to the rescue." Donut hissed when Kozik and Ashley lifted him into the back of the truck along with his totaled bike.

"Yeah, yeah." Ashley smirked, and got in the car while Kozik was leaning against the drivers window.

"I'll ride behind you, Lodi has the Calveras written all over it." Kozik's tone was stern along with his face. He sure was protective.

"Yeah, ok." Ashley nodded and gave him a smile. She started up the car and headed back to Charming.

-

"Well, you have a broken leg and arm. The scratches on your knee aren't that bad," Ashley paused looking at the chart, and back at Donut biting her lip nervously.

"Well, Little A, spit it out." Donut narrowed his eyes at her.

She sighed and said it really quickly, "Thechartsaysyouwontbeabletoridefor6months." Donut just glared at her and she winced.

"The chart says, that you won't be able to ride for 6 months." Just then the door opened to revel Jax, Clay, and the rest of the crew except for Opie and Halfsack.

"What happened, Babygirl?" Clay pulled her into a side hug and Jax just glared at him.

"He recked his bike. Totaled it. Has a broken leg and broken arm. The worst part of this whole thing is that he won't be able to ride for...6 months." Ashley watched as the boys pitied him individually.

Damn.

-

Ashley walked on her lunch brake down to TM. She saw Kozik and Juice talking by the picnic tables and walked over.

"Hey." She nodded towards them stealing Kozik's beer bottle out of his hand.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kozik eyed her cautiously.

"A kid. Damn the surgery was fucking ruff. Normally the stuff doesn't bother me that much but....I don't know." Ashley sat down on the picnic table and put her head in her hands. 

"It's alright, everything will work out the way it's supposed to okay, gorgeous?" Kozik put a arm around her.

She nodded and looked over towards the office, the van Chibs was getting in looked familer. She had a bad feeling about it.

Chibs yelled and ran out of the car. Everything happened so fast Ashley ran towards him after the explosion. He was laying on the ground. 

"Ashley! Help him!" Jax yelled but Ashley's mind was already set, she was checking his breathing and counting his heart beats.

Every thing would work out the way it was supposed to....right?


	16. Jail Time

Season 2 Episode 6

"How is he?" Happy asked Ashley while walking down the hostpital wing.

"He has a blood clot that could be fatal. We just need to see if it passes." Ashley sat down in one out of two chairs that were sitting outside of his room. 

"Damn." 

"Yeah." She rested her head and looked towards the ceiling when she heard a clacking of heels.

"Dr. Teller? What are you doing?" Margret Murphy asked while looking at her clipboard. "You have four surguries lined up until you leave. And we might have to keep you until 6am just to be cautious." 

"It's already 2am and I'm tired of dealing with this. I've got a serious migrane and really don't need to put up with your shit right now. Tell Dr. Nader that I will be in at 12pm tomorrow and assist him." Ashley stood up and got in her face. Happy tried not to smirk. 

"If you do not complete your hours today, and from all the breaks I have gave you. Your on a thin line, Ashley." Margret viewed her stupid clipboard again.

"The third closest thing I've got to a father is in that room right there. If I lose my job, so what, I'm sure that the hospital in Lodi would love to have the best surgeon in Cali-fucking-fornia!" Ashley took off her labcoat and shoved it in Margrets arms following Happy out of the wing and into the elevator.

"That was hot." Happy chuckled and she smacked him in the chest playfully. 

"Shut up." She said breaking out into a small smile. 

-

"We're gonna stay at the clubhouse for a few days. Zobelle's playing ruff, we gotta make sure all of us are protected. He's low enough to go after family." Happy said parked outside of Ashley's apartment, while she was taking off the extra helmet.

"Okay, good thing you stopped here because I need to get my keys and change clothes. Would you open the door." Ashley asked while Happy got his key out. 

"I'm gettin' Juice to instal a security system here, with cameras and shit." Happy walked in and followed her to her bedroom.

"Why? I already have an alarm, it came with the apartment." She said pulling a cheeta print, Pink Victoria Secret, duffle from her closet.

"Because I want you to be safe don't argue." Happy sighed and say down on her bed. 

Ashley scoffed, "I'm not arguing on the topic but just to let you know, I have every gun that I have ever had in the false bottom of my closet. I think I'm pretty protected." She glanced up at Happy seeing his glare and held her hands up in surrender.

She pulled out a black creeneck long sleeve shirt and gray slouchy pants. 

Happy watched her changed. Her curves were perfect and the reaper that was tattoed on her back was just like the one that he had on the back of his cut. It filled all of her back up. The half sleeve on her arm was in memory of Thomas and John. It was amazing.

She had tattoos almost everywhere, on her legs, her ribs. The only naked spots where the her feet, her hips, neck, and the rest of her arms. 

They were meaningful, just like his. 

She was his and he was happy. She was perfect in her own way. She was beautiful.

"We can use my dorm, it's clean and not...nasty. I mean have you seen Jax's and Tig's dorm? Not to mention Juice's." Ashley walked down the hall with her duffle on her shoulder.

"How do you know what Juice's dorm looks like?" Happy poked, getting a rise from Ashley.

"Happy, I'm the peace maker, if you haven't noticed. I clean, I cook, I do whatever I can to make you'all happy. And if that includes cleaning the nastiest room ever, then so be it. I'm literally like the second Gemma." Ashley got her keys from the counter, "I'm taking the Impala." 

Happy chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. After a minute Ashley pulled back, "If we get started, I'm sure we won't be able to stop."

-

"Hey, gorgeous, what're you up to?." Kozik asked as he strolled into the TM office. 

"Ughhhhh." Ashley groaned laying her head on the desk.

"Well, okay then." Kozik chuckled and sat down.

"Well the last I heard Gemma and Dr. Knowles were turning Cara-Cars into a shooting range." Ashley's head raised and she groaned again.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" She got up and ripped the paperwork in half.

"Whoa there tiger." Kozik got up and eyed her. "Who pissed in your cereal this morning."

"No one because I didn't have any! No breakfest, nothing to eat, and most importantly no coffee!" Ashley scowled and looked outside where the bikes were lining in.

"Damn, no coffee, I'll go get some." Kozik was scared. Ashley without coffee in her system was bad. She got cranky and mad over everything. And If he didn't get her one, her and Happy would be fighting and it would be terrible.

It would be his fault! He was in charge of babysitting her while the guys do their thing.

"Yeah, you do that." She narrowed her eyes at him until he left. 

\- 

This shit with Zobelle was wearing Jax and Clay thin again. Jax and Hale agreed that they should let the Sheriffs handle bringing Zobelle in. Juice cracked into Weston's laptop and found out about the MCC meeting they had, lined up for that night.

Jax and the whole table decided they needed to break in and lead Hale to Zobelle.

So the plan was set.

-

Armed with shotguns and AK's, Happy and the rest of the table entered the meeting. They were stunned to find out the meeting was filled with families. Woman and Children. Civilians.

They tried to get out quick but 

SAMCRO is going to jail.


	17. Enough ~ Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm sorry it took a little bit to update for all you amazing people, but y'know writers block is an excuse I've been using often but belive me when I say it's true. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Season 2 Episode 7

"What the hell?! Jail! Dammit!" Ashley yelled and Rosen flinched. She made her way inside the clubhouse where she saw Gemma and Tara sitting on the couch.

-

"They're jammin' us!" Gemma exclaimed, "7 figure bail, no court date?! It's bullshit!" 

"Apparently they have security tapes, woman and children running for their lives." Rosen sighed.

"What happened to Otto! They've got no protection!" Ashley ran a hand through her hair.

"What about a bondsman?" Tara asked leaning back.

"$500,000 at 10%, you need 3k to get the six out." Rosen looked between the three.

"Well I can post the house." Gemma pursed her lips.

"My dads too." Tara spoke up and Gemma threw a grateful look towards her.

"That's enough to get out Clay, maybe Jax. No Happy though." Rosen looked at Ashley who narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Gemma spoke up.

"Ugh, no. Clay won't leave'em behind." Gemma's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry Gemma." He turned towards Ashley, "Clay needs you to call Laroy, and give him this message." He handed her a peice of paper. "I never saw it, never gave it to you." He shook his head.

-

Ashley, Tara, and Gemma walked out of the office door seeing the black van pull into the TM parking lot.

Clay and the rest of the boys except for Jax headed inside the clubhouse. Jax, with an angry look on his face, headed towards the garage without another word.

Shit.

-

"Happy what the hell?" Ashley asked Happy the morning they got back.

"What?" He poured a cup of coffee and sat down at her table.

"What the fuck is going on with Jax and Clay? And don't give me the bullshit you would give to a regular person. I know everything about the club." She said softly. He looked her in the eye and could tell she would not give this up. 

"Shit." He sighed, "You'll have to ask Jax. I don't know anything about their beef, I just know that they got in one hell'uva fight when we were in the pin." 

"Thank you." Ashley gave a sigh of relief and kissed Happy.

"Mhm." He said while deepening the kiss.

-

Ashley walked down the hallway of St. Thomas for once, not to work. To visit Chibs! When she got to the door she seen through the cracks, and what she seen...she wished she hadn't.

She opened the door with a small smile on her face but it faded on purpose when it found Fiona, Chibby's wife.

"Well darlin', I think your in the wrong country, are you not?" She said walking over to stand infront of Fiona. "What're you doing here, Fiona." Ashley said a little darker.

"I'm simply here to see my husband. I was worried about him." Fiona put a small smile on her face. You can tell it was very forced. 

Just then the door opened to revel Tara. 

"Oh, sorry." She looked at Fiona skeptically. "I'm afraid that the ICU is only avalible to immediate family, sorry Mrs."

"She is family." Ashley gritted out through her teeth. 

"Aye, I'm Chib's wife." She said as-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." That was all Tara said before she got dragged out by Ashley. "I didn't know Chibs had a wife." 

"They never got divorced. She is still his wife but they haven't been together for along time. There are only three women in this world I'm scared of Gemma, Mrs. Clone the math teacher during senior year, and that Irish bitch." Ashley stopped Tara at the reception desk. "Tara please tell me that there is something, or someone that can move him to a different hostpital without her knowing."

"I'm sorry Ash, but after here he goes to Stockon." Tara frowned seeing her best friend breathing hard. 

"Jesus, let me call Gemma." Ashley pulled out her phone and pressed number 3 on speed dial. She turned around when she heard a phone ringing behind her and sure enough it was Gemma with a small smile on her face as she made her way towards them.

"Fiona's here." She blurted out pointing to Chib's room.

"Shit!" Gemma gripped her purse tight.

-

"What the hell is this?!" Ashley asked Tara while picking her up from the hostpital.

"A hostile work environment claim, I got one too. You fucking mother threatened, Margret Murphy!" Tara wiggled the paper angrily.

"No she did not!" Ashley looked at the paper, "Oh yes she did." She muttered starting the car and headed to Gemma's.

"It's a hostile work environment claim, that was filed against both of us. Gemma do you understand that this is our lives?!" Tara yelled as Lyla, Opie's new girl, came the door. 

"Oh, great," Tara put on a fake smile, "serving hand jobs for dessert?!" 

"Ooh lap dance instead of ice cream?! Now that sounds like a joy!" Ashley put her hand on her hip and put a smile as fake as Tara's.

"Real nice infront of the kids." Lyla set down the glass bowl she was holding and ran outside.

Ashley didn't even see Ellie and Kenny come in with the porn slut.

"What's wrong?" Jax came in and looked between the two girls who where frowning. 

"Ask your mother." Ashley and Tara said at the same time.

"What happened?" Jax nodded towards Gemma who was carrying a bowl and sat it down on the table. Ashley grabbed the big pot roast and packed it to the table.

"Come on everybody, let's sit down." Gemma ignored Jax.

"Where the hell were you?" Clay asked Jax when he walked in, Ashley went over to Happy who kissed her on the forehead, "I got two men sittin' in hostpital beds and you can't answer your fuckin' phone?!" 

"We were deep in our own pile of shit." Bobby butted in.

"We were tying to take back our guns man." Tig scolded him.

"Club buisness, not here asshole!" Bobby said while Tig pushed him back. Ashley got pushed back by the table beside Gemma. 

"Hey! He was helping me, Clay." Opie pushed Bobby back.

"We were taking care of something at Cara-Cara." Jax said to Clay.

"Not better than the Trammel task." Tig clarified.

"Ah, blow me shithead." Opie said standing up to Tig.

"Excuse me? Sorry to interuppt." David Hale entered the doorway with a strong hold look on his face.

"I figured I should tell you this in person." His face turned into a pitiful look. "We just found Lu-Anne Delany out in county 18.....beaten to death. There are no other details to offer." He looked straight at Ashley and said, "I'm sorry." 

Ashley's eyes were watered up. To much death was going around. 

Clay looked at Jax, "Did you cause this?" Jax looked even shocked he would ask that, but yet had a somewhat guilty look on his face. 

"What're you-" Clay cut Jax off.

"Payback at Cara-Cara?" Clay asked his voice raising.

"It's not his fault Clay, it's mine." Opie said while Bobby nodded.

"Mine too." 

"What did you idiots do?" Tig asked turning around to Bobby.

"I'm not talking to you asshole." Bobby leaned on a chair.

"See what you did to this club?!" Clay screamed as the all the boys were bound to brake up Bobby and Tig.

"I was risking my ass, for this club!" Jax spat at him.

"Bullshit." Clay said shaking his head.

"Your just as dumb as you are cripple." Jax spat and walked away. 

"No the cripple guy is in jail, with no wife because you just killed her!" Clay yelled.

"I'm not the one mudering women!" Jax yelled with disgust." 

Ashley took in a breath as they fought. 

"Enough!" Ashley screamed letting a tear roll down her eyes. Everyone stopped and looked at the mess they made.


	18. Enough ~ Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY!  
> So this is an extremely short chapter I know....but it's only to show Ashley and Jax talk about what happened between Clay and Tig.....
> 
> These kind of chapters wont happen often so yeah...lol
> 
> I know I follow the story line most of the times but I want to try something different
> 
> I'm kinda in a daze of what drama I should add in to make it spicy so if you have some suggestions just comment! 
> 
> Thank all of you lovely people!!

"What did you mean?" Ashley asked with her arms folded over her chest while everybody was leaving Gemma's house from the failed dinner.

"Ley, don't make me tell you this, it'll ruin you." Jax sighed and looked down at her glassy eyes.

"You were talking about Donna, right? Killing woman? You told me the Niners did it! You made it sound like.....like Clay did it." Just hearing her voice waver made Jax tear up.

"Ashley you don't wanna know." Jax shook his head. "It's too much for you to handle."

She laughed biterly, "So is everything else but you don't see me going to then nut house....that's because I learn to handle it. What happened Jackson?" 

"Dammit." He gritted his teeth, "Clay, ordered Tig to kill Opie because Clay had thought he ratted. Instead of killing Opie, Tig messed up and shot Donna in the head." Jax could see the hurt on her face, and the tears were about to roll.

"Are you positive?" She asked trying to hold in the years.

"100%." 

She crumbled and Jax hugged her while she cried. He cried too. He cried about all the death. Donna's, his dad's, everyone else's? They were accidents, Jax wondered if his would be one.

"Ashley?" They heard Tig call out. "We're sorry we upset you, gorgeous. It's just been a rough week." 

Ashley wiped her tears and told Jax she'd see him tomorow. She walked out to were Tig was and glared at him. She narrowed her eyes and walked past him. Happy put an arm around her and she knew better to shrug it off infront of them.

-

"Happy I'm gonna ask you a question. I want you to be honest." Ashley said when they got home.

"Yeah?" He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Did you know that, Clay ordered a hit on Opie, but Tig messed up and shot Donna instead?" Ashley sat down on the coffee table infront of him and looked him in his sexy brown eyes.

"What the fuck? No! That's deep shit, Ash. How do you know this." He wondered as he stood up off of the couch running a hand over his head.

"Jax told me." Ashley looked up at him.

"What the hell." He stated looking down at her.

"Can we please not talk about it. Right now all I want is for us to get in that bed and go to sleep in your arms. That the only place I feel safe these days." That statement was true. Ashley stood up and placed both of her hands in his. 

"Yeah, okay." Happy looked her up and down. The redness under her eyes had told him that she had a bad night, so he picked her up bridal style, and carried her towards the bedroom. She smiled.

She stripped down to a bra and panties and Happy stripped down to boxers. Once they got in bed held her to his chest protectively. 

And just as she was falling asleep she whispered, "I love you." She swore she heard Hap say it back. And that was what made her smile.

He brought her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii
> 
> This is my first posted fic!!   
> I do not own Sons of Anarchy, I wish I did though :/
> 
> Leave comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
